


College Boys

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azimio knows how to do a college search right.</p>
<p>Material originally cut from "5 Times Azimio Tried to Find Dave a Date," that I decided to make it's own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Boys

Road Trip!

Ok, college search road trip. But it still involves Dave, Azimio, the open road, and about a case of mountain dew and funyuns. His car _reeks_. Luckily, this is the last college on the list before they can go home.

Azimio likes OSU. Like a lot. C’mon, it’s the Buckeyes. He could play for the Buckeyes. He and Dave would totally make the team. They wouldn’t be first stringers, but they’d totally make it. So Azimio’s set. At this point he’s just following Dave around and eating all the free food. Dave’s the one that’s waffling around here.

It was Dave’s idea to visit this one. He’d quietly added it to their list in the way that just screamed that it was important to him, so it’d never come off when they made cuts. Dave steps out of the car like a man walking into a courtroom for his trial. Thirty minutes later Azimio’s pretty damn sure that Dave’s in love.

Azimio really doesn’t get it at first. It’s only got two thousand students, all undergrad. It’s just outside of Pittsburgh, and calls itself liberal arts, whatever that means. Then they go on the tour. Their tour guide’s on the baseball team and is graduating with a degree in biology and a minor in music performance. The Ultimate Frisbee team goes by, mostly guys, and mostly bedecked in hot pink. Two girls kiss each other goodbye on their way to class and no one says anything. Then, Azimio gets it.

Azimio’s pretty damn sure Dave’s not joining him at OSU next year. But the thing is, he can’t find it in himself to be mad about it.

He skips out of their meeting with the football coach to wander around, mostly to give Dave a chance to have a one-on-one with the coach. And If he spends that time looking purposely lost until hot college girls come over and ask him if he knows where he’s trying to go, well, everyone’s happy. He’s had three of them escort him back to the admissions office by the time it’s time to go to the club fair thing. It looks totally lame, but there’s free ice cream.

Dave’s sitting at a table waiting for him when he gets there, stirring the remains of his ice cream and chocolate sauce idly in his bowl. Az tries to figure out of the meeting went bad, or if that’s just Dave’s “thinking hard” face. He’s pretty sure Dave’s just thinking. Dave nods to him when he sees him so Azimio joins the ice cream line to give him a bit more time to think. Holy shit, that’s a lot of sprinkles. After he’s made himself the most inconceivably big and topping covered sundae possible, much to the dismay of the hipster chick scooping ice cream, he makes his way over to Dave.

“How’d the coach thing go?” he asks.

“Good,” Dave says. He kinda looks surprised at it.

“Coach said I’d definitely make the team. It’s only division three, so it’s no Buckeyes, but I’d have time to do other shit. Like other clubs.”

Azimio wonders if this place has a glee club. He turns, craning his neck to look at all the club tables. One particularly bright booth catches his eye.

“Dude! Dude, they’ve got a GSA,” he says, excitedly smacking at Dave, “Have you talked to them yet?”

“No,” Dave says quietly, still playing with his ice cream.

“Why not?”

“I’ll do it in a minute,” Dave hisses.

Azimio gapes.

“Wait. Are you nervous?”

“No!”

“You are! Dude, you have to approach gay people to meet gay people to talk to gay people to get _laid_. That’s how it works!“

“Oh my god, shut up,” Dave groans into his hands, “Az, I might actually want to go here, I can’t fuck it up this early-“

“Well, I’ma go talk to them. You can sit here and try to remember where your balls’re at.”

He shoves the last of his sundae into his mouth and promptly clamps his hand to his forehead because, shit, ice cream headache. Then he shakes it off, and heads over to the rainbow booth. Because, clearly, Dave needs to talk to these people, and also, _college boys_. Dave can get in there early, maybe even rope himself an upperclassmen. Why didn’t he think about this earlier? If this had occurred to him earlier in their college tour Dave could have a boyfriend by now.

He approaches the table, which is absolutely covered in rainbows and sequins, and tries to look friendly. There’s a blonde girl in a set of plaid rain boots, a short skinny guy and a person that Dave can’t tell if they’re a dude or a girl. But he remembers his lectures from Hummel. No pronouns until they give you a clue what to use.

“Hey, guys, you the Gay Straight Alliance up in here?”

“What tipped you off?” the guy asks. “Was it the rainbows? It’s always the rainbows.”

“Would you like to take a button?” the girl asks, Vanna White-ing the booth.

“Sure, why the hell not? Wait a minute, is that the Superman symbol?”

“With the word ‘ally’ in it? Yes. Yes it is. Because our allies are awesome like Superman.”

“Dude, our president would shit his pants if we got him a button maker,” Azimio says, looking at the button in detail. Sure, it’s got a rainbow on it, but it’s Superman. He looks up and all three of them look confused, so he continues, “President of our school’s chapter of PFLAG. We’ve got, like, no budget after Cheerios and Glee, but we have fun and learn shit. And yell at each other a lot,” he includes as an afterthought.

“You’re in your school’s GSA?” the person of indeterminate gender says, “That’s great! Where you from?”

“We’re from Lima. The club’s kinda new. I only started going to support my boy, over there,” he says, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Dave who hunches lower in his seat, so Azimio raises his voice, “He’s too scared to come over right now.”

“Oh, don’t embarrass him,” the girl says, fluttering her hands at him.

“It’s good for him,” Azimio says. Then he leans in, lowers his voice a bit, “But seriously, this place seems pretty cool. Are there many gay guys here? Because I don’t want him to get lonely, if you know what I mean,”

The groups exchanges glances but before they can answer Dave finally gets the balls to walk up.

“D, look they got buttons!” Az says quickly, “What’d you think Hummel’d do if we got him a button maker?”

“Dude, shut up,” Dave hisses, “Go eat more ice cream.”

Azimio happily follows directions. The hipster chick glares at him when he gets back in line. He gets extra fudge sauce as a fuck you. He looks over his shoulder as he’s eating and sees Dave still chatting with the GSA peeps. The girl says something and they all laugh, Dave smiling and looking down at his shoes. Azimio thinks this is the best plan ever. And if or, he suspects, when, Dave goes here he will be all hooked up with the gay people. So he can get his hook up on.

He’s totally earned extra fudge sauce.


End file.
